A jamais dans mon coeur
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Stiles et Jackson sont les meilleur ami depuis leur enfance. seulement arrivé en dernière année de primaire Lydia Martin emménage et Jackson tombe sous son charme, ce qui ne plait pas du tout à Stiles. Mais voilà, alors que Stiles était au plus mal et qu'il avait besoin de son meilleur ami, c'est avec Lydia qu'il le retrouve ... A partir de là tout change ...


Et voici un OS écrit durant la nuit (vive les insomnies), j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
L'idée m'est venue en lisant un one shot yaoi, malheureusement le manga ce finit moins bien que l'OS, mais j'y est repris le thème principal qui m'a beaucoup plu :)  
Et je tiens à préciser que j'adore le personnage de Lydia, c'est même l'un de mes préféré, cependant il lui fallait ce caractère pour que tout ce passe comme je l'imaginais x)  
Bonne lecture à tous :)  
Teen Wolf et les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Stiles et Jackson étaient très proche lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, on peut même dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Seulement, lorsque notre duo eu dix ans tout changea à l'arrivé de Lydia Martin, déjà petite elle faisait un malheur auprès de tous les élèves de son école, y compris Jackson, ce qui ne laissa pas la petite Martin de marbre. Jackson et Lydia ce rapprochaient et Stiles et Jackson s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, ce qui attrista Stiles qui ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami à cause d'une simple fille. Pour Jackson la fin de l'école primaire ce passa à alterner entre son meilleur ami et la fille dont il était amoureux, ils voudraient concilier les deux seulement Stiles refuse catégoriquement d'être en compagnie de Lydia.

Puis vient les vacances et la séparation définitive entre Stiles et Jackson, ce dernier ayant commis l'irréparable. 15 Juillet 2004, cela fait un an jour pour jour que Claudia, la mère de Stiles, à succombé à sa maladie, un an que Stiles souffre de cette énorme perte, son père c'était acharné au boulot depuis ce funeste jour et cela ne changea pas ce jour ci, c'est pourquoi Stiles avait un besoin vital d'être auprès de Jackson, il lui avait d'ailleurs promis d'être toujours là pour lui et que chaque année il viendrait chez Stiles pour rester avec lui, peut importe ce qui arrive. Il l'avait promis oui, mais tout cela c'était avant qu'il rencontre Lydia Martin …

Stiles c'était réveillé, très tôt ce matin là, en sueur, la cause étant son cauchemar où il voie encore et toujours sa mère lui dire qu'il veut le tuer. En larme il ce recroqueville sur lui même en faisant de son mieux pour calmer sa crise de panique, il ce rappelle alors les mots de Jackson dans ses moments, il ce rappelle de son souffle et tente de calquer le sien sur ses souvenirs, il réussit à ce calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes puis il décida de prendre une douche afin d'être près à l'arrivé de Jackson. C'est une fois que dix heures s'afficha sur la pendule que Stiles commença à ce poser des questions, il allait de plus en plus mal et Jackson n'était toujours pas là … Les secondes passent, puis les minutes et deux heures viens de s'écouler quand Stiles, qui s'était assoupit sur le canapé ce réveilla d'un énième cauchemar. Son meilleur ami n'était toujours pas présent, alors il décida d'aller voir chez lui si il n'était pas malade. Mais voilà, alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami durant tout le trajet, c'est un Jackson avec une Lydia dans les bras qu'il trouva chez son … ami ? A cette vue les larmes de Stiles ce mirent à dévaler ses joues tel un torrent d'eau et il courut jusqu'à chez lui s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir pendant plusieurs jours, à part pour aller au toilette. Son père ne lui posa aucune questions mais le força tout de même à manger, remarquant bien que son fils ne s'alimentait plus. Au cours de l'une de ses enquêtes il avait rencontré Melissa McCall qui venait tout juste d'emménager à Beacon Hills avec son fils Scott qui à le même âge que Stiles. Ayant remarque que Jackson ne venait plus à la maison il ce douta que c'était la cause du malheur de son fils, il décida donc d'en parler à Mélissa afin de faire en sorte que leur deux fils deviennent amis, ce qui sortira Stiles de sa solitude et cela permettra aussi à Scott de ne pas être seul lors de la rentrée scolaire.

Il fallut deux semaines à Stiles pour accepter de parler à Scott et tout le mois d'Août avant qu'il ce remette à rigoler et parler autant qu'avant, seulement il y avait toujours cette part en lui qui était déchirer par l'abandon de Jackson, pas une seule fois il était venue le voir, ne serais-ce que pour s'excuser ou voir comment il allait. Rien, silence radio. Et lorsque la rentrée eu lieu, c'est un regard noir qu'il reçut de la part de son ancien meilleur ami, ce qui indiqua à Stiles qu'il devait couper tout lien avec lui.

Durant les quatre années de collège Stiles et Scott était devenue inséparable, tandis que Jackson était devenue un con arrogant, le plus populaire qui sort avec Lydia Martin la fille la plus populaire, il a aussi son nouveau meilleur ami Danny, mais bon même si il avait voulut haïr Danny comme il haïssait Lydia Stiles ne pouvait pas, car après tout, tout le monde aime Danny. Jusqu'au bout Jackson méprisa le du « couille droite et couille gauche » comme il aimait les appeler, Stiles lui avait appris à masquer ses sentiments car si devant tout le monde il montrait qu'il détestait Jackson et sa troupe, en réalité il avait finis par lui pardonner ce qui c'était passé pendant les fameuses vacances d'été, il en était même venue à ce poser des questions sur ses véritables sentiments. Considère t-il Jackson comme un simple meilleur ami, ou bien plus que ça ?

Il eu la réponse durant les vacances d'été juste avant leur rentré au lycée. C'était une chaleur torride qui c'était abattue sur la californie, son père avait pris ses premières vacance, depuis la mort de Claudia, et ils avaient décider de partir pendant le mois d'Août en bord de mer en compagnie de Scott et Mélissa. Durant les vacances, le nouveau duo avait décidé de changer du tout au tout, l'asthme de Scott c'est atténué au fil des années et il n'a, à présent, plus de crise ce qui lui permet de faire du sport. Leurs vacances ce résumé à jogging le matin, musculation, nage et sortie le soir. C'est durant les temps à la plage que Stiles à remarqué qu'il regardait exclusivement les garçons, il a bien tenté de le cacher à Scott mais lorsque celui-ci à découvert Stiles entrain d'embrasser un garçon lors d'une soirée Stiles ne pouvait que confirmer son homosexualité, cependant il ne dit pas un mot sur le fait qu'il est imaginé Jackson à la place du gars ce soir là.

C'est un Stiles et un Scott totalement différents que deux mois auparavant qui passèrent les portes du lycée. Jackson ne lâcha pas Stiles des yeux un seul instant et étonnamment il en fut de même pour Lydia qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le gamin maigrichon et insupportable, qui collait bien trop Jackson à son goût, était devenue aussi badass en deux mois et elle commençait à penser qu'elle ce le ferait bien.

Durant la première année de lycée, Scott rencontra Alisson qui venait d'emménager dans la ville, il c'était vite rapproché pour finir par sortir ensemble, mais le problème est que Alisson est devenue la meilleure amie de Lydia, ce qui veut dire que Stiles doit manger à leur table si il ne veut pas ce retrouver seul, chose qu'il avait fait au départ mais dont il c'est vite lassé. Pour Stiles niveau cœur rien n'a changé, les seules personnes au courant de son homosexualité son Scott, son père, Mélissa et Danny, ce dernier l'ayant rapidement deviner après avoir vue Stiles dévorer Jackson des yeux. Il n'avait pas de petit ami et refusait toutes propositions, même d'un soir, les seules fois où il avait embrasser d'autre gars c'était lors des soirée pendant les vacances après avoir bien trop bue. Cependant Lydia elle était bien décider à mettre le grappin sur Stiles dans le dos de Jackson, mais peut importe le nombre de fois où elle lui demande, peut importe les vêtements ou les positions Stiles refuse encore et toujours ses demandes, ce qu'elle ne supporte pas. Elle entame donc la deuxième année avec pour objectif de le mettre dans son lit, en parallèle sa carrière dans le mannequinat fait un bon en avant elle a plusieurs fans. Mais voilà, parmi ses fans il y en a un que Stiles à remarquer. Celui-ci ce nomme Matt, il prend toujours Lydia en photo en cachette et la suit continuellement, c'est lorsqu'il le voie regarder Jackson, qui embrassait Lydia, d'un air menaçant qu'il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Deux semaines plus tard c'est un couteau qu'il aperçoit sur ce fameux Matt alors que son haut c'était levé lorsqu'il prenait une photo de Lydia, à la vue de cet objet il décida de prévenir son père, mais avec juste le fait que Stiles est aperçue un couteau sur Matt son père ne pouvait rien faire, ayant bien deviner que Matt était fou et qu'il s'en prendrait à Jackson étant donné qu'il était proche de Lydia il décida d'agir. Afin de protéger Jackson, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de Lydia au plus vite et « heureusement » pour lui, Lydia lui courait toujours après. C'est donc avec une Lydia à son bras qu'il apparue au lycée deux jours plus tard, Jackson lui repartit le matin même et plus personne ne le vit pendant plusieurs jours. Stiles ce s'entait horriblement mal de faire souffrir la personne qu'il aime, mais il refuse qu'il soit blesser, alors si Matt doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un ça sera lui et pas Jackson.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Matt pour devenir fou de rage de voir la fille qu'il aime au bras d'un autre homme et c'est pourquoi il ce mit à suivre Stiles alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Stiles ce gara devant chez lui et monta dans sa chambre, il alla à son bureau et ouvrit un cahier où il avait pris l'habitude de noter tout ce qu'il ressentait, et ce soir là ses mots furent « Je t'ai définitivement perdue en sortant avec Lydia mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je refuse catégoriquement qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, si ce Matt venait à te blesser ou pire à te tuer, je ne m'en remettrait jamais... Je t'aime trop pour ça... C'est pourquoi j'ai pris ta place auprès d'elle, comme ça il si il doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un ça sera moi. Jackson, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir accepter de parler à Lydia quand ont étaient petit peut être que les choses aurait été différentes, mais si il y a bien une chose qui n'aurait pas changer ce sont mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime Jackson et j'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix plutôt que de devoir l'écrire dans ce cahier. J'espère qu'un jour on ce reparlera comme avant, car même si Scott est devenue un ami important pour moi il ne pourra jamais te détrôner dans mon co » Stiles ne pus finir son mot, tellement pris dans ce qu'il faisais il n'avait pas entendue Matt monter les marches, ni la porte s'ouvrir, c'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une profonde douleur dans le dos qu'il remarqua enfin Matt derrière lui avec, dans les mains, un couteau taché de sang, son sang … Il resta quelques secondes conscient avant que la douleur eu raison de lui et qu'il s'évanouisse …

Jackson ce trouvait dans sa chambre lors du drame, il ne l'avait pas quitter depuis qu'il avait appris que Stiles et Lydia était ensemble, mais ce n'est pas contre Stiles qu'il est en colère, mais contre Lydia. Durant l'été 2004 Jackson était resté souvent avec Lydia et c'est seulement deux semaines après l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia, lorsque Lydia dut partit pendant un mois en vacance avec sa famille, qu'il ce rendit compte de l'oublie qu'il avait fait, il était tellement subjugué par la fille qu'il aime qu'il en avait oublier son meilleur ami alors qu'il lui avait promis de rester auprès de lui. S'en voulant terriblement il ce précipita chez lui, seulement il vit un garçon de son âge rentré, avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, chez son meilleur ami. Préférant lui parler seul à seul il décida de revenir le lendemain, seulement ce fut la même histoire et chaque jours il venait, chaque jour il voyait ce même garçon venir chez son meilleur ami. La jalousie le gagnait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait pas accepter que Stiles soit aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Deux semaines avant la rentrée Jackson entendit par accident une discussion entre ses parents, il découvrit ce jour là que ses parents n'était pas ses vraies parents, ses vraies parents son mort lors d'un accident de voiture alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, sous le choc il resta cloîtré dans sa chambre pendant une semaine et lorsqu'il sortit pour aller voir la personne dont il a le plus besoins en ce moment même, Stiles, il le vit dans la rue entrain de rigoler comme un fou avec le même garçon qui allait tout les jours chez lui. Le sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant augmenta d'un coup et c'est finalement chez Lydia qu'il ce réfugia, la jeune fille étant rentrée la veille. Il ne chercha plus à voir Stiles depuis ce jour.

Lors de la rentrée c'est un Stiles avec le gars des vacances qui fit son entré, Jackson le regarda d'un air mauvais, plus en colère que jamais qu'il ai osé le remplacer par un mec aussi insignifiant. Le malheur s'acharna sur lui durant les quatre années de collège, il ce retrouva dans la même classe que « couille droite et couille gauche », surnom qu'il leur avait donné vue qu'il ne ce lâchait pas une seconde.

Vint le lycée, Jackson n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de penser à Stiles, il lui manquait cruellement et i il le pouvait il remontrait de temps pour revenir à ce fichue été 2004. Tout les soir il prenait l'album photo de son enfance et regardait les photos de Stiles et lui. Lors d'une soirée où Danny était resté chez lui après qu'il est découvert que son copain le trompait, que chacun déballa ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Jackson lui raconta son enfance auprès de Stiles, combien il s'en voulait, combien il le voulait auprès de lui et non pas auprès de MacCall. A force de parler Danny mit un mot là ou Jackson bloquait, ce mot est « amour », Jackson est tout simplement amoureux de Stiles, cependant il faudra le mois de vacance qui reste pour que Jackson accepte enfin ses sentiments pour son ancien meilleur ami.

Une surprise de taille l'attend à la rentré, c'est un Stiles totalement différent qui apparaît dans la cours, un Stiles encore plus beau que par le passé, déjà qu'il était mignon avant, mais là c'est dix niveau au dessus et il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, Lydia avec qui il comptait rompre ne cesse de fixer Stiles, dés lors il change totalement son plan et reste avec Lydia afin de pouvoir la surveiller, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la nouvelle meilleure amie de Lydia sorte avec MacCall, cela signifiait qu'il passait ses repas avec Stiles, même si au départ celui-ci ce mettait sur une autre table, d'un côté il était heureux de pouvoir être plus proche de lui mais cela signifiait aussi que Lydia pouvait ce rapprocher de lui. Et l'année continua comme ça, un Stiles distant, une Lydia qui tente de l'avoir et un Jackson qui fait tout pour éloigner sa « petite amie » de la personne qu'il aime.

La deuxième année commence et c'est avec une Lydia encore plus prétentieuse qu'avant qu'il retourne au lycée, sa carrière de mannequinat ayant évolué elle le fait bien savoir. Cependant alors qu'il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de Stiles, c'est à son bras qu'elle arrive au lycée un mois après la rentrée. Jackson sent sont cœur ce casser, il ne supporte pas de voir Stiles avec elle et retourne directement à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Ses parents étant des avocats renommé à l'international était rarement présent, et cela l'arrangeait car il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient rentrer à la maison en larme et totalement détruit, plus jamais il ne pourrait remettre les pieds au lycée, pas tant qu'ils seront ensemble, pas temps qu'elle restera auprès de lui …

Sous la colère il renverse tout les meubles, donne des coups dans les murs, et c'est un dans cet état avec Jackson recroquevillé contre le mur que Danny le découvre le soir même. Il ne sais pas quoi faire pour aider son meilleur ami, il sait que Stiles est gay c'est pourquoi il ne comprend pas son comportement, surtout que lui aussi aime Jackson … Ce dernier d'ailleurs répète tel un mantra que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dut ce rapprocher de Lydia, que si ils étaient resté loin d'elle ils seraient toujours les meilleurs amis et qui sais peut être ensemble …

Les jours passe et c'est un Danny complètement affolé qui rapplique chez Jackson le soir du drame, il était à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à son petit ami Ethan, qui venait de ce faire retirer l'appendice, lorsqu'il vit Stiles sur un lit ce faire emmené en urgence au bloc opératoire, on pouvait voir une large tâche de sang dans son dos. Scott étant aussi présent, il ce précipita vers lui pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, cependant Scott hors de lui lui hurla dessus que tout ça était de la faute de Jackson, il lui tendit un cahier, Danny le pris ne comprenant pas en quoi ça serais la faute de Jackson pris l'objet et feuilleta les page avant de tomber sur l'une d'elle où était présent du sang, Danny lit le texte incomplet et compris enfin la raison de Stiles ici. Danny ce précipita chez Jackson après avoir rendue le cahier à Scott.

Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à Jackson il n'eut le temps de rien dire de plus que le blond c'était déjà précipiter à sa voiture, Danny eu tout juste le temps de fermer sa portière que la porsche c'était déjà engagé sur la route, peut importe la couleur des feu, peut importe la limitation de vitesse, Jackson ne ce préoccupe de rien si ce n'est de Stiles, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui à cet instant. C'est donc un Jackson déchaîné qui débarque dans l'entrée de l'hôpital et qui ce précipite à l'accueil exigeant de savoir où ce trouve Stiles, après plusieurs minutes à tenter de savoir où ce situe Stiles c'est le shérif qui apparaît, son visage est pâle et on peut voir à quel point il est inquiet. Il ce dirige vers Jackson et alors que Danny craint qu'il lui refuse l'accès à son fils, après avoir sûrement lue le texte de Stiles, au contraire il lui indique de le suivre. Mais comme le pensais Danny, même si le shérif n'est pas en colère contre Jackson, Scott l'est et il lui fait bien savoir quand il l'aperçoit. Le shérif est obligé d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Scott lui balance le cahier et lui ordonne de le lire, Danny reste auprès de Jackson, sachant très bien la réaction de son ami lorsque celui-ci découvrira pourquoi Stiles est à l'hôpital.

Les larmes de Jackson coulent au fur et à mesure qu'il lit le texte, à la fin il tombe à genoux, ses jambes l'aillant lâché, avec un cris de désespoir qui ce fait retourner toutes personnes dans le couloir. Danny s'accroupit à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler, le shérif lui met un main sur l'épaule afin de lui apporter lui aussi son soutient.

Les heures défilent et ils attendent toujours, dans l'angoisse, de savoir si Stiles s'en sortira. C'est au bout de quatre heures que le chirurgien vient les voir pour leur annoncer que Stiles est sain et sauf, cependant il a besoin de repos et les visite ne seront possible que le lendemain. C'est donc avec soulagement que Jackson, qui c'était levé à l'arrivé du chirurgien, retomba au sol en pleurant, mais cette fois-ci de joie et de soulagement, tout comme le shérif et Scott ainsi que Danny.

Le départ fut plus compliqué, Jackson refusait de quitter l'hôpital et alors que les négociation ce faisais pour que Jackson puisse rester Scott décréta que si Jackson restait il restait aussi, ce fut à nouveau le shérif qui du mettre un terme à la dispute. Ce fut un Scott mécontent qui sortit de l'hôpital en compagnie de sa mère, du shérif et Danny. Jackson fut installé dans la chambre de Ethan qui avait accepté la venue de l'ami de son copain, surtout au vue de la situation.

La nuit fut courte pour le blond, il ce réveillait souvent en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar, une heure avant le début des visite autorisé Jackson était déjà devant la chambre de Stiles à attendre, priant tout les dieux qui puisse exister de faire accélérer le temps. Quinze minutes avant l'heure autorisée le médecin de Stiles, qui venait faire une contrôle l'autorisa à rentrer plus tôt. Jackson resta un instant au pas de la porte, observant Stiles sur le lit de l'hôpital, un masque lui recouvrant le nez et la bouche afin de l'aider à respirer, des machines l'entourant contrôlant ses signes vitaux. Il s'approcha petit à petit du lit, après avoir fermer la porte souhaitant rester bien seul avec lui, puis caressa tendrement sa main tout en laissant quelques larmes couler de nouveau. Il s'assit sur la chaise présent à coté du lit tout en lui tenant la main, une fois assis sa seconde main alla effleurer sa joue encore un peu pale. Le temps passe et Jackson ne détourne pas les yeux une seule seconde de Stiles, comme si il disparaîtrait à la seconde où il le quitterait des yeux. Jackson était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée du shérif qui était accompagné de Scott, Mélissa et Danny. Pour lui seul Stiles comptait et plus jamais il ne lâcherais cette main.

Stiles ce réveilla seulement le lendemain, la première chose qu'il sentit était que quelqu'un lui tenait la main fermement mais tendrement à la fois, comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière, entre les murs blancs et le bruits des machines facile de deviner où il ce trouvait. Il tourna la tête vers la droite puis voir le propriétaire de cette fameuse main, lorsqu'il vit que c'était Jackson son cœur ce mit à battre plus vite, ce qui fi changer le bruit des machines et réveilla le jeune homme qui c'était assoupi, n'ayant une nouvelle fois pas dormit de la nuit. Lorsqu'il vit que Stiles était réveillé et le regardait tendrement il ce releva d'un coup et le pris dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, Stiles lui mit ses bras autour de son corps et le serra contre lui, ses étreintes lui avait tellement manqué. Jackson ce détacha doucement de lui et lui signala qu'il allait chercher un médecin, celui-ci vient rapidement puis une fois qu'il eu tout vérifié il enleva le masque de Stiles et laissa les deux garçons tranquille. Stiles fit une place à Jackson qui s'installa dans le lit près de lui, ils avaient besoin de parler, d'enfin dévoiler tous les non dits, Stiles lui raconta qu'il était venue chez lui le 15 Juillet 2004 car il n'arrivait pas et qu'il l'avait trouvé avec Lydia, son isolement, l'arrivée de Scott, son père qui avait tout fait pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Puis ce fut au tour de Jackson, il s'excusa plusieurs fois de ne pas être venue, puis il lui fit part de sa jalousie envers Scott et du jour où il avait appris pour ses parents, qu'il voulait le voir mais qu'il c'était détourné vers Lydia après l'avoir vue rigoler avec Scott. Tout deux s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir l'autre, mais ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne feraient pas deux fois la même erreur.

Jackson annonce à Stiles que son père avait arrêté Matt suite à ce qu'il avait lue dans le cahier,celui-ci était passé rapidement aux aveux en disant qu'il regrettait qu'il soit encore en vie, résultat douze ans de prisons ferme, ainsi que un suivit psychiatrique à vie.

Stiles fut soulagé, mais il était aussi gêné quand au fameux cahier, et lorsqu'il demanda à Jackson, tout en rougissant, si il l'avait lue Jackson lui répondit par un sourire tendre et il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et entama un baiser dans lequel il lui transmettait tout son amour pour lui.

C'est dans cette position que Lydia débarqua dans la chambre en compagnie du shérif, Scott et Danny. Leur varièrent en tout point, Danny avait un grand sourire a lèvre heureux que Stiles ce soit réveiller et que les deux ce soient enfin avoué leur sentiments. Le shérif fut tout d'abord surpris mais ensuite il sourit tendrement à son fils, il était tellement heureux qu'il ce soit enfin réveillé mais qu'il est aussi trouvé le bonheur auprès de la personne qu'il aime. Scott lui était d'un côté heureux que son bro soit réveillé, mais le fait qu'il soit avec Jackson ça il mettrait un peu de temps à l'accepter, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que ce soit sa faute si Stiles a été attaqué. Et puis Lydia elle fut rouge de colère, elle qui pensait avoir mis la main sur le meilleur partit du lycée, elle le trouve entrain d'embrasser l'autre meilleur partit du lycée, elle tourna les talon tout en paraissant fière et ressortit de la chambre ce trouver un autre gars.

Les trois nouveaux arrivant restèrent un moment en compagnie du couple avant de leur laisser plus d'intimité, d'ailleurs il ne leur fallut même pas deux secondes avant de retourner dans leur cocon dont eux seul avait les clés.

A la sortie de Stiles de l'hôpital il alla chez Jackson le temps de la fin de sa convalescence, les parents de ce dernier ayant directement accepté et offrant même de payer les soins à domicile car après tout il est leur beau-fils, lorsqu'ils avaient prononcé cette phrase Jackson ne put s'empêcher de les prendre dans les bras heureux de les avoir auprès de lui.

Pour le lycée, le fait que Stiles Stylinski et Jackson Whitemore soit ensemble avait fait beaucoup de bruit, mais c'est en étant fière et heureux que le couple rentra main dans la main dans la cours. Au début l'ambiance fut bizarre, puis en voyant un Jackson plus du tout arrogant et un Stiles encore plus hyperactif que par le passé les gens sont retourné à leur quotidien.

Chaque semaine il alterne chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et c'est chez Stiles qu'ils sont actuellement, dans la chambre, Jackson allongé dans le lit, tenant cette personne si chère à son cœur sans ses bras, tout en lui embrassant tendrement le cou.

« -Je t'aime Stiles

-Je t'aime Jackson, personne ne pourra te détrôner dans mon cœur. »

.FIN.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu, merci de l'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouveau écrits ^^


End file.
